


A Final Reunion

by RogerJaSm



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Civil War Team Iron Man, During Canon, Friends to Enemies, Gen, One Shot, POV Tony Stark, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Short One Shot, Steve Rogers Feels, To Possibly Friends Again?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 04:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18542683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogerJaSm/pseuds/RogerJaSm
Summary: A brief look at how the reunion between Steven Grant Rogers and Anthony Edward Stark could have played out in Avengers: Endgame.





	A Final Reunion

 

The car grinds to a halt, shifting the gravel that rests underneath it’s tiers; the quiet noise that filters from its electric motor ceasing, the dashboards lights shutting off. He stares out of the front windshield, his hands tightening around the steering wheel as his gaze connects with the patiently waiting brunette. A quiet sight grazes his lips as he makes a move for the car’s door, his hand wrapping around it’s metallic handle. With a gentle pull and push it opens, allowing the crisp air to begin filling the empty space within the vehicle, as he moves out of the car the morning sun reflects in his tinted glasses for a brief second. His gaze briefly flicks over the other individual for a moment as he turns to shut the car’s door, heaving a quiet sigh as it shuts.

 

“Tony.” He turns at the sound of his name, his line of sight finally connecting with the crystal blue one of his _friend…_ no, his teammate.

 

“Rogers.” His voice is level, crisp, curt; part of him wanted to feel victorious at the slight fall of Steve’s blossoming smile, yet the circumstances outweigh any other resentment or feeling he may have towards the man in front of him.

 

“It’s good to see you.” He wanted to cringe at the genuine tone he heard in those words, knowing that he could only think of them as hollow, meaningless.

 

“For once I can say the same.” Civil, he can do that, he _has_ to, it’s not about them any longer, it never was, oh how he wished Steve could have seen that years ago.

 

“How are you?” The concern he found in those blue pupils made his stomach churn gently.

 

“As fine as I can be after nearly dying and having to reinsert a piece of technology into my already fragile chest to prevent it, but you know, normal weekend.” The words came out indifferently, Steve shifting from foot to foot under Tony’s incessant stare.

 

“I’m sorry.” The words were quiet, a pained whisper, a dejected, apologetic look pooling in his irises, they coursed Tony to let out a quiet sigh, his head shaking gently.

 

“Look, right now it’s not about us or whatever feelings we have towards each other, it’s about finding a way to reverse what this Thanos guy did, what he took from us, from _everyone_.” Steve shook his head in silent agreement. Tony sighed quietly; he watched the ex-soldier for a moment, the man his father had praised, the man he had always resented, the man who stole what little of a childhood he had, had.

 

“As long as we can work together long enough for me to not turn around and find another knife in my back then we should be fine.” Steve winced at the words, the guilty look which shone in his eyes plain as day, god how it sickened him, the way he could revert to the wounded puppy dog.

 

“Tony… we ca— _no_ I promise y—.”

 

“Good… because I’d rather get on with finding a way to find this son of a bitch and go from there, because you can be damn well sure that I’d like to take a shot at this guy and to not die trying would be nice.” Tony had stepped away from the vehicle as he spoke, leaving the small amount of safety he felt due to the space between himself and Steve, coming to stand a few paces away from the ex-soldier; Steve smirked lightly at the words, the previous grief filled expression slipping away, it coursed Tony’s brows to furrow in confusion.

 

“What?”

 

“Sorry, just… I forgot how determined you can be.” Tony scoffed quietly at the words, unable to resist the slight eye roll which arose from the comment.

 

“Well you clearly haven’t seen me in bed.” A slight crimson blush painted the ex-soldiers’ cheeks, coursing Tony to smirk softly. Moments like this, comedic relief, where words were able to alleviate a stressful situation, they made him miss those times they had fought together. They had been friends once, at a time before the deceit, the secrets; even though the memories were now tainted, irreversibly marked with the reminder of who Steve really is, of what he kept from him. The flood of emotions, the reality of what had been kept, of what had _happened_ between them, it wiped the gentle smirk off-of his face, it sobered him to the core.

“Tony, I’m… god how did it end up like this, _us_ I mean, the team.” That part of him that had shone brighter than the arc reactor, brighter than a falling chunk of moon, the part of himself Steve had seen in the fateful Siberian bunker all those years ago. What had led to countless therapy sessions, allowing, helping him to come to terms with the anger, the animosity, _oh_ it was still there though, it always would be he had just lowered it, made it a simmering rage that constantly boiled, a pan of simmering water that had its lid chained down.

 

“Roge—… Steve, I’m not in the mood let alone state of mind to have this conversation with you, if you want to have it then _good_. But right now, having this out, between you and me, I _can’t_ we’ve all lost someone because of this guy and that, that’s the very reason we aren’t going to do this, not now, we will, god fucking help me but we will, after everything, after we’ve fought this guy, after we’ve brought everyone back. But right now, right now it’s not about how much we’ve lost, it’s about how much we have left, because that’s the reason we’re doing this, to not just save everyone we’ve lost but to fight for what we have _left_.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, this came out a bit less (Steve bashing) orientated than I had originally imagined, I tried to keep it more in line with how this scene may play out in the cinematic universe more so than full TIM.
> 
> For those curious about the progress of my other work I haven't abandoned them, they are still in-progress life has just unfortunately been hectic so far this year so we will see what happens regarding their continuation sometime soon hopefully.
> 
> I always love to hear your thoughts whether they are positive or negative!


End file.
